Past Meets Future
by PsycoCrazy
Summary: When they think that their lives are taking a turn for the better something happens that allows the past to meet the future. Cover image taken from weheartit dot com entry 119455054
1. Back to Hogwarts Past

**This is the first story that I am going to actively try and commit myself to, all opf the characters belong to JK Rowling and I am only borrowing them.**

James had woken up in a sour mood, it wasn't because it was the crack of dawn or because his best friend Sirius Black was jumping on him to wake him up or the fact that he was returning to school that day, it was because in June he had stuffed up big time when it came to the chance that he might ever have a chance with the girl of his dreams, Lily Evans and now he had to face her and explain himself.

"James, James, wake up we are heading back to Hogwarts today which means that it is our last year and we have to go out with a bang" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs while shaking James hard to wake him up.

"I am up Padfoot! You can stop shaking me now" James replied testily to his best friend which he regretted the moment the words left his mouth

"Geez what crawled up your ass in the night?" Sirius asked with a sad expression, James had never spoken like that to him before.

"I just realised that today is the day that I have to face Evans and I bet she will crush my balls in her hand, I also have this feeling that she will be Head Girl which means that I will have to share a dormitory with her, and I will have to see her every day and she will probably never talk to me again" James spoke out so quickly that he was rambling. A look of understanding crossed Sirius' face.

"You will be fine mate, she will understand what you did and it won't affect the way that she feels about you"

"She hasn't spoken to me all summer though, I know that I will be in trouble. Can't I just go back to bed and sleep away this whole year?"

"No you can't, you are Head Boy which means that we can get away with even more pranks, also with Moony being a Prefect there is even more chance that we won't get caught"

This put a slight smile on his face and he slowly got out of bed, got dressed and made his way downstairs where he found his parents and Sirius waiting to head to Kings Cross Station to take the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts for their final year.

* * *

Lily Evans had also woken up in a bad mood, she had quickly had a shower and gone downstairs to eat breakfast before she had to deal with her sister Petunia and all of her wedding talk and the looks of discuss that she would throw at her sister. When she made her way downstairs she found her parents already in the kitchen getting their own breakfast ready before they went to work.

"You are up early Lily, is everything alright?" her mother asked as Lily sat down at the table

"Yes everything is fine mum" she said as she reached for some toast, bacon and eggs from the plate in the middle of the table

"Are you sure dear, you are never up this early" Mrs Evans said as she handed her a coffee

"why can you always see through me mum" Lily huffed, "It is James, he was a right prat at the end of last school year. I should never have accepted to be his girlfriend. I haven't spoken to him all summer. I had a letter from Remus telling me that he was Head Boy and I am Head Girl which means that I have to share a dorm with him this year, which means that it will be hard to avoid him and I don't know what to do" Lily said so quickly that she thought that her parents hadn't heard a word that she said from the looks on their faces.

"What my dear Lily doesn't know something" Mr Evans said jokingly to his daughter, "I will leave you to deal with this one my dear" he said to his wife when he picked up the morning paper and his cup of tea and took it into the lounge room.

"Dear, boys do stupid thing. Surely what James did couldn't be too bad if you are still calling yourself his girlfriend. I know that he loves you because a couple of times this summer when you were out in London he came by looking for you, he told me that he wanted to apologise and if you weren't here he would come back another time, he looked so angry with himself that he might have put your relationship in jeopardy" Mrs Evans said kindly to her daughter.

"He came by wanting to apologise?" she asked her mother who nodded her head, this bought a smile to Lily's face, "I need to speak with him as soon as possible" She said with toast hanging out of her mouth and her coffee in her hand as she raced upstairs to pack her trunk and was ready to leave an hour before she had.

"Bye mum, bye dad, I love you, I will send you a letter when I get to Hogwarts" she said as she gave each of them a hug, she waved to Petunia who was looking through the curtains and was met with a look of distaste, then the Knight Bus appeared and she was off to Kings Cross Station and her final Year at Hogwarts.

 **Please let me know what you think I am open to suggestions and ideas :)**


	2. Back to Hogwarts Future

**Here is Chapter 2. As before all characters belong to JK Rowling, I am just borrowing them :)**

Harry was lying in his bed at the Weasley's pretending to be asleep, he knew that at any moment Ginny would sneak into the room and try and wake him up. Today was the day that all of his friends went back to Hogwarts while he was keeping a secret from them, they all knew that he wasn't going back but he didn't tell them what he was doing instead, that was going to be a surprise.

As if on time Ginny snuck into his room and quietly crept over to the bed, and sat down on the side, this had become their morning ritual after the Battle of Hogwarts when Mrs Weasley had insisted that he come and stay with them.

When Ginny was close enough she whispered in Harry's ear "Wake up, this might be the last time that you see me for a few months" Harry smiled but did not move.

"Harry I know that you are awake, if you don't come down stairs I might just decide to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas" this got Harry to roll over, he looked up at Ginny and pulled her down for a brief kiss, then there was a knock at the door.

"Harry, Ginny" came Ron's voice "you had better hurry up and move before mum comes up here and finds you two snogging"

Harry and Ginny broke apart and looked at each other, after a moment they started to giggle, "We will be down in a minute Ron" Harry called.

"Are you really not going to tell me what you are going to be doing while I am back at school?" Ginny asked for the millionth time since it had been decided that Hogwarts would reopen for the new term.

"Yes it is a surprise, you won't have to wait much longer to find out, now we had better move before your mum comes up here" Harry answered.

Ginny left the room leaving Harry to get dressed and meet her downstairs for breakfast.

When Harry got downstairs the kitchen was in full swing, Mrs Weasley had bacon, sausages, eggs, hash browns and orange juice on the table and was cooking more, the smell made Harry even hungrier than he already was. Mr Weasley was in his usual seat reading the Daily Prophet and a cup of tea in his hand. Ron as usual was stuffing his face with as much food as he could while Hermione looked on in disgust, the only people that seemed to not be eating were George and Ginny. Harry slipped into the seat between the two of them, he gave Ginny a pained look and the looked at George.

"George you need to eat something" Harry said quietly, "I know that it feels like you don't want to go on and there is a gaping hole in your heart but you need to do this for the family, they don't want to lose you as well" this made George reach for the plate of eggs and place some on his plate, this is the same speech that he had given George for the last 3 months, he didn't know what would happen when he wasn't there to help.

"Harry are you coming to the platform or is your secret business going to keep you away?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face, she was the one person that Harry couldn't keep his secret from after all he would need her help to pull it off.

"I will definitely be at the platform, I want to see all of you guys off on one of your last rides on the Hogwarts Express" Harry answered.

"Speaking of which" Mrs Weasley injected, "Your trunks are already in the lounge room dears, so when you have finished eating we can be on our way to the platform"

This made everyone hurry up and finish eating, they went into the lounge room and grabbed a hold of their trunks and apperated to the platform.

* * *

When they got to Platform 9 ¾ they quickly found a compartment and stowed their luggage, Harry pulled Ginny away to a darkened corner.

"I am going to miss you Harry, this feels like last year except I have a feeling that you will be safer" Ginny told Harry as he held her close.

"I know it does" Harry replied, "But you never know you could be seeing me sooner than you think"

This put a slight smile on Ginny's face as it moved closer to Harry's. at the moment that their lips touched the whistle of the train blew signalling that it was time to depart. Harry and Ginny broke apart.

"I love you Harry" Ginny said in Harry's ear just loud enough for him to hear. When harry looked she was hanging out the wind waving goodbye to the rest of the family that weren't returning to Hogwarts.

"I love you too Ginny" Harry said to himself, soon he would be able to tell her to her face.

 **Please let me know what you think, using the little box below :)**


	3. Hogwarts Express Past

**Hi is Chapter 3, I was hoping to have it up earlier but it took longer than expected. I would also like to note that none of the characters belong to me they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling!**

As they walked along the platform looking for their friends James seemed to be a little happier, he had put his trunk into their normal compartment and had almost forgotten about the feelings that he had when he woke up that morning.

"Moony, Wormtail" Yelled Sirius to get their attention, "There you guys are, we have been looking everywhere for you guys"

"Sorry, we met each other out the front of Kings Cross, we were waiting for you but when we saw that it was 10:50 we thought that you guys were already here" Remus explained.

Just at that moment the whistle blew signalling the imminent departure of the train, the boys rushed to their compartment and settled in for the long journey to their last year at Hogwarts.

At the same time Lily was getting settled into the heads compartment near the front of the train, she knew that James would be down the back with the other Marauder's. She was still angry with him, if he wanted to apologise then he would have to come to her, they had a meeting in a few hours and she hoped that James would come and see her before then, she looked out of the window at the passing scenery and waited for her maybe boyfriend.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

James had decided that it was time that he went and saw Lily, but he was a little scared of how she would respond to what he wanted to say to her. While the others were going about setting up their first prank of the year James took out his Invisibility cloak and headed towards where he knew Lily would be, the heads car.

There was nothing eventful on his trip to the heads car, when he got there he stopped, there were voices coming from the inside.

"What he did is inexcusable Lil" came the muffled voice of Alice Prewett.

"I know that Alice, if it was before last year I would have said that it was just James and not worried about it, but now" Lily trailed off

"I know, I know now you are in love with him. That doesn't mean that you have to forgive him for what he did" came Alice's reply.

"I know that I don't have to forgive him, but at the moment I don't think that I could face breaking up with him" Lily replied with sadness in her voice

"I know what that is like, I will talk to you later at the feast, I had better see that Frank isn't getting into trouble with your boyfriend's friends" Alice said as she bid Lily goodbye and left the carriage, leaving Lily to continue to look out of the window.

James took this as his que and entered the carriage, seeing Lily was like breathing fresh air.

"What did you forget Alice?" Lily asked without looking away from the window

"Why do you assume that I am Alice?" Asked James with a slightly cocky grin on his face.

To this Lily turned around and looked at him. This made James feel even happier that he was able to see her beautiful face. The next minute she was in front of him with a murderous look on her face

"You big prat" Lily yelled, "You are a massive arse, I cannot believe that you did that to me… you are arrogant, selfish and a down right pain", she started to hit him at the stage. "I…hate…you…James…Potter" each word punctuated with a hit to his chest, with the last word she finally broke down into tears. All James could do was hold her close to his chest.

"Lily, the prefects will be here in a few minutes why don't you go and get cleaned up and we will talk after" James suggested looking down at Lily.

"Thankyou James" Lily said looking up at him

James couldn't help himself, he leaned down to capture Lily's lips in a brief yet passionate kiss. When their kiss ended Lily quickly left to clean herself up in the attached bathroom.

James decided that he would sit down on the couch and wait for the rest of the prefects to arrive, just as Lily came out of the bathroom the prefects started to arrive. Lily started to gather parchment out of her trunk and a pen (she sometimes couldn't let the muggle influences in her life go) she sat down next to James, close enough to say that they were friends but far enough to say that they were nothing more, this didn't go unnoticed by Remus who made a mental note to ask them about it later.

"Now then, this is the first meeting of several this year, we are going to go over the patrol schedules, Hogsmede visits and any other concerns that you may have" Lily said to the group.

"Ok we know that you are Head Girl" a snippy Slytherin asked with disgust, "But who is Head Boy?" chimed in another Slytherin.

"That would be me" answered James

"You can't be Head Boy, you are always getting into trouble, how are you supposed to set an example for us?" asked a Ravenclaw girl

"I don't know, ask Dumbledore why he chose me" James answered

"Now that is settled, why doesn't everyone pair up with someone not from your own house" Lily said looking at the Slytherins. "Ok, now come forward and write your names on this parchment and choose a folded piece of parchment, this will be the patrol schedule, if something happens in the future such as Quidditch practice we will change the schedule, but only for extenuating circumstances" Lily told the group.

One by one the pairs came forward and in no time the schedule was done.

"Now, we need to supervise Hogsmede visits, this is a responsibility for all of us, I am not saying that you can't have fun and do your own thing but just be on the lookout in case an incident occurs" Lily told the group "are there any questions" she added

No one answered her, the room was silent that you could hear a pin drop

"OK you can all go then, James and I have some more matters to discuss, we will send you an owl with the next meetings time and location once it has been sorted out" Lily said

This had the whole group standing up and rushing out of the carriage quicker than anything the last to leave was Remus, he looked at James who gave him a help me look in return. Remus just smiled at him and left them to discuss whatever it was that had to be discussed.

"James I am very angry with you, you know that right" Lily asked with a calm voice

"I know Lil, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry, I went to your house a few times to talk with you but you were always out, I thought that you had told your mum and sister that you didn't want to talk with me. I know it was wrong and I am sorry that I hurt you. It was Sirius, he didn't think that you had finally given in when I told him that you had said you would be my girlfriend, he told Abagail that I wanted to meet her in the broom cupboard, he told me that you wanted to meet me there so I went. When I was inside he put spell on the door so that I couldn't open it then he went and found you. I swear Lil I would never want to hurt you like that" James said as fast as he could looking down at the floor

"I know James, I just wanted to hear what happened" Lily answered, her hand under his chin to pull his face up.

He is so handsome Lily thought as she looked into his eyes, he looked back into hers and slowly they moved closer to each other, their lips met and Lily finally felt like she was home after such a long time, James had the same feeling. As they kissed they didn't notice their clothing disappear when they broke away, James couldn't help but stair at Lily, when lily looked to see what he was staring up she turned beet red and ran to the bathroom.

"Lil what's wrong you are beautiful" James asked through the door

"What's wrong is all you can ask me" yelled Lily as she opened the door. "Your best friend is what's wrong and the fact that you have seen me in my underwear, please tell me that you didn't have anything to do with this?" Lily asked, she was still embarrassed but this had Marauders written all over it.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear. I think I remember them saying something about it but I didn't take part in the planning of this one" James replied with worry in his voice, worry that Lily might kill him with one look.

Lily stormed out of the Heads carriage heading exactly for where she knew the ringleader of this prank would be in their usual compartment at the end of the train, she was determined. She didn't care who saw her in her underwear, leaving James in her wake with a gobsmacked look on his face.

* * *

When Lily got to the Marauders' compartment she could hear laughter.

"I don't know who was more shocked, Lily or Prongs" came the voice of Sirius Black.

"It was a good idea Padfoot, but you know how mad Lily can get and by now I bet Prongs has told her about what happened with Abagail which means that she will be doubly pissed off with you" Remus answered.

Lily didn't leave any room for Peter to answer because she burst into the room with her wand pointed at Sirius.

"What the hell are you playing at Black. First the prank with James at the end of last year and now this. I ought to hex you into next week" Lily yelled

"Lil what are you doing?" came the voice of James behind her, "I know that you are mad but I think you would regret this later on, Sirius can hold a mean grudge. I also think that this one was meant to cheer me up since I have been in funk all summer" he pulled her into a hug which meant that he also had her restrained to this she broke down.

"Guys could you leave us for a minute, I think that Lil will want a little privacy for a minute" James said to Sirius, Remus and Peter.

They all got up and left leaving James to pull Lily into the compartment and put a spell on it so that no one could see in. he went to his trunk and pulled out some of his smaller clothes that had been hiding at the bottom of his trunk and gave them to Lily.

"Here put these on, then you will at least have some clothes on rather than the whole school seeing you in your underwear" James said to Lily

"Thankyou" Lily answered as she took the clothes from James as he rummaged in his trunk for some clothes for himself.

When they were dressed the others came in, there was little room for all 5 of them which lead Lily to sitting on James' lap which had no complaints from them.

"Lil I am sorry about last year and also today. I took everything a little too far" Sirius said looking down at the floor

"You had better be sorry, I can hold a mean grudge and I will get you when you least expect it" Lily said with a smirk on her face, "I also have the head Marauder on my side as well so you had better watch out"

This earned a laugh from everyone in the compartment and they were left laughing all the way to Hogwarts.

 **Thankyou to the people who reviewed I hope to get some more in the future. I would also like to take this opportunity to dedicate this story to my friends fiance, who died suddenly a couple of moths ago. he had a love for Harry Potter so from now on I will sign this story of with _Peace, Love and Harry Potter_ in memory of him.**

 **Peace Love and Harry Potter**


	4. Hogwarts Express Future

**Hi Everyone, I know that I have not updated this story in ages but life has gotten in the way. I will try and update it as much as i can before life gets too busy again.**

* * *

The train ride was uneventful without Harry. Ginny just sat and looked out of the window the whole time or was asleep. This is what Hermione and Ron did except they were snogging as well. When they started this is when Ginny decided that she was going to go for a walk.

Walking around the train she ran into people that she knew but she wasn't really paying attention to who she ran into. She was mopping, it was going to be a couple of months before she would be able to see Harry, of course they would be able to write but it wouldn't be the same as being able to kiss him whenever she wanted and also spend all of her time with him.

She ran into Neville in the corridor. She wasn't even looking where she was going.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Neville asked, scaring Ginny.

"It is nothing Neville, I am just a little down, you know going back to Hogwarts" Ginny replied.

"Yeah I guess" Neville replied, "But I have a feeling that it is something else is bothering you, why don't we sit in here?" Neville added gesturing to the empty cabin that they were standing next to.

They entered the cabin and sat down. Neville was quiet letting Ginny be the first to speak, knowing that if she was going to say anything to him she had to say it in her own time without constantly being asked.

She was looking out of the window when she finally spoke, "I don't know what I am going to do, not seeing him for a couple of months. After the war finished we have spent nearly every moment together it is just going to take some getting used to".

"You can still write to each other, I am sure that he is feeling the same way not being able to see you. If I know Harry he will find a way to see you because he will be feeling the exact same way as you do now" Neville replied.

"I know you are right Neville" Ginny said looking at Neville with a smile on her face, even though it was fake it was nice to see a smile on her face. "I am going to go back to Ron and Hermione, thank you for the talk it really cheered me up" Ginny said as she got up to leave the compartment.

"No problem I will see you later in the common room" Neville said as she left the compartment.

When she arrived back at the compartment that she was sharing with Ron and Hermione only they were nowhere to be found, this didn't bother her as she went back to sitting down looking out of the window where she eventually fell asleep.

She was woken a couple of hours later by Hermione shaking her.

"We are almost at the station" Hermione said gently, "We need to get changed" she added.

At this Ginny got up and retrieved her trunk from the luggage compartment, when she opened it there was something sitting on the top, it looked like a letter, and she took it out along with her uniform. When she was changed she sat down and looked at the letter, she didn't recognise the handwriting.

"What's that?" Hermione asked as she sat across from Ginny.

"It looks like a letter, only I don't know who it is from and I don't recognise the handwriting" Ginny replied not looking up from the envelope.

"Well open it, otherwise you won't know what it says" Hermione replied with a smirk on her face.

Ginny opened the envelope and took out the card, it read.

 _Come to the Room of Requirement after the feast._

"Well what does it say?" Hermione asked.

"It says to go to the Room of Requirement after the feast, I thought that it had been destroyed" Ginny replied still not taking her eyes off of the card.

"Maybe you should go, you never know who it could be" Hermione said with a smirk, "if it is someone that you don't know or like I am sure that you could teach them a thing or two" she added the smirk not leaving her face.

"I guess you are right, can't hurt in seeing who it is" Ginny replied looking out of the window.

At that moment they arrived at Hogsmeade station and their new year at Hogwarts would be beginning soon.

* * *

 **Peace Love and Harry Potter**


	5. Authors Note

Hello Everyone... I am sorry that I have not updated in a while, that is the life of a Full Time student and also a Teacher.

As you have probably seen I have changed the rating of this story, that i because the next chapter I wrote without checking the rating. what I am going to do is have 2 versions of this story going from now, a T rated story and a M rated story, they will be the same story but with some parts removed.

also I would like to know do you want Harry and Ginny to Go into the Past or James and Lily to come into the Future? let me know what you think in your reviews.

Peace Love and Harry Potter


	6. Arrival at Hogwarts Past

**Hi Everyone… I am sorry that I have not updated in ages, that what happened when you are a full time student and also have a full time job, anyway that is still no excuse so hopefully you enjoy the new chapter.**

Arriving at Hogwarts, Lily went to help the first years find their way to Hagrid and the boats, behind here she dragged an unhappy James.

"Why couldn't we just let Hagrid collect them like usual?" asked James, "Why couldn't we go up to the castle with the others and at least get a little settled into our new dorm?" he added with a suggestive wink.

"James, remember that we are Head Boy and Girl, the safety of the students is partly our responsibility, you know what has been happening better than most" Lily answered, "As for your second question, there is plenty of time for that later, besides today is Friday so we have all weekend for that" Lilly added with a wink.

'Geez, she knows me better than I thought', James sighed to himself as he trudged behind Lily making sure that all of the students had made their way into the carriages and that the first years had all made their way to Hagrid.

When Lily was satisfied that there was no one left at the station or on the train she grabbed James's had and they started to make their own way up to the castle on foot having missed the last carriage to make sure that there was no one left behind. She was deep in thought and missed the look that James gave her.

"Penny for you thoughts?" James asked as he pulled her closer to wrap his arm around her waist rather than just holding her hand.

"It is nothing,' Lily answered, still looking like she was deep in thought and not really paying attention to what was happening around her.

"Come on Lil, I know that what you are thinking about has to be something big, you haven't even said anything about where my hand is currently resting" James said jokingly, at this Lily realised that James's hand was not just on her waist but had slowly started to descend past her hip to her bum.

"James that hand had better start travelling north" Lily said with a little bit of force in her voice, then she sighed, "Everything is going to change after this year, with the war that is going on, I don't know what I want to be doing and I am worried about you and everyone else" she said still not looking at James.

This caused James to stop and pull Lily to him, at this point in time he didn't care about what Lily thought about being a couple around other students. He lifted up her chin to look into her eyes.

"Lily there is nothing in this world that I care about more than you, we will face whatever comes at us together. I will always be by your side." After the last declaration he pulled her into a sweet kiss to seal the promise that he had just made.

Unsuspecting to the couple were the cloaked figure that had started to emerge from the forest and had started to surround them.

"Look what we have here" a voice said, "The young Potter and is Mud blood play thing" it added with a sneer. This pulled James and Lily a part to realise that they were surrounded.

These people wore black robes with black hoods pulled up so you couldn't see their faces, but that voice was one that both Lily ad James knew well, Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you want Lucius, you don't even go to school anymore so what are you doing here?" James asked looking straight at the figure hiding Lily behind him to protect her from Malfoy.

"That is none of your concern Potter" Malfoy answered, "You and your little Mud blood had better hurry up to the castle before you get hurt, not that anyone would be worried about you" Malfoy sneered.

James could see that they were seriously out umbered and decided to take Malfoy up on his offer and back away from the group and headed towards the cast with Lily, not taking his eye off of the group as they took their leave.

"Why are you letting them escape?" a female voice asked Malfoy with a sneer.

"That is none of your concern Bellatrix, the Dark Lord does not want them killed, yet, he just want us to keep an eye on them and report the happenings of people that do oppose him and those that may in the future" Malfoy added with a need back to his soon-to-be sister-in-law.

* * *

When they were inside the barrier of the castle they let out a sigh of release as they slumped to the ground next to each other.

"Why don't we skip the feast and head straight up to the dorm?" Lily asked, "After that I just want to go to bed and wake up fresh tomorrow" she added looking at James hopefully.

"That sound like a perfect idea, I will sneak down to the kitchens later and get us some food so that we can at least have something to eat" James answered looking at Lily with a devilish glint in his eye, Lily missed the look and the next thing she knew she was being lifted up bridal style by James who ran into the castle not caring about who saw them or that they might have been seen to be neglecting their head student responsibilities.

* * *

When they got to the head students dormitory Lily spoke, "Take me up to my room, James" she asked looking up at him, he did what she asked and when they go there he placed her on the bed.

"Don't go James, please stay with me, at least until I fall asleep" Lily said pleading to him with a look on her face that said that she was still not over what had happened to them on their way up to the castle.

"Ok, go and get changed and I will do the same. I will be waiting for you when you come back." James said softly giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then he left the room.

Lily got up and went over to her trunk to retrieve her pyjamas and then went into the adjoining bathroom to change, just in case James came back. No matter how far they had actually gone she still didn't feel comfortable with James seeing her in her underwear.

When she came out true to his word he was lying on her bed propped up on one elbow looking at her as she came out of the bathroom. She went over and joined him on the bed. He pulled her close to him, pulled the covers over them and put out the light.

"James, are you worried about why Malfoy was here?" Lily asked looking up at him in the moonlight.

"No I am not, as long as we are in here nothing can hurt us" James replied leaning down to give Lily a kiss.

"Just go to sleep and don't worry about anything, I will be here in the morning" James said nuzzling her hair, next thing he knew he could hear he soft breathing letting him know that she was asleep and soon he followed her into the land of dreams.

 **Please everyone let me know what you think.**

 **Peace Love and Harry Potter**


End file.
